Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock-up clutch control device for a vehicle that engages a lock-up clutch of a torque converter.
Background Information
A device that calculates a lock-up capacity command value according to an engine torque signal when engaging the lock-up clutch is known (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011-202776).